Castes
Castes are the rankings of society in HubSpace, a factor that is in many cases more of a definition of identity and expected role in civilisation than any other personal details. Castes are divided into four broad categories that are sub-divided internally and have formally existed since the event known as Year Zero. History Following the event known as Year Zero, the caste system was introduced by the Oracles, following recovered proposals for societal design in expansionist colonies on the fringes of HubSpace. As the Oracles reclaimed control over what had once been HubSpace in their campaigns of conquest, those subjugated were extensively examined for latent aptitudes through neural analysis and intensive conditioning programmes utilised to carve the necessary components to rebuild from the stock available. Through focused and selective pairing programmes, the Oracles bolstered the populace of the society reborn, exaggerating the traits desirable in the individuals as to compliment their place in HubSpace. Nonetheless, these variations generally remain subtle beyond a few more obvious cases. For example, it is more common than not for a DeltaCaste individual to be of a broad and imposing build, but with growing flexibility for transition into the DeltaCaste from other LowTier castes the frequency of so-called filiated individuals, shaped in the way the Oracles intended, has decreased - and thus are highly sought after. Beyond within the LowTier castes, it is uncommon for an individual to change their designation assigned to them once assigned. In such rare cases, declension is more common that ascension and occasionally reassigment to ZetaCaste is used as a severe punishment for transgressions against adequately powerful individuals or entities. The Caste Tiers HighTier * Omega - The highest in society, the caste of those richer and more powerful than even the governing bodies of most of the Hubs. Whilst rarely seen in person within the crowded Hubs, their presence is ever-lingering, even above the heads of those that supposedly rule over the vast interstellar settlements. Nearly all claim heritage from the survivors of Year Zero that resided upon Hub Sixteen. Given the designation OA in recognition of their stature. * Psi - Reserved for the highest members of governing society within the Hubs. Given the designation PS. * Phi - Separated from the title of Omega by means of blood, the PhiCaste as of wealthy financiers and businessfolk. The current head of the Strilice Firm is a perfect example of the group. Given the designation PH. * Theta - Lowest among the HighTier Castes, the ThetaCaste is dominated by all manner of lawmakers, justiciars, ministers, officials and other bureaucrats. Given the designation TA. MidTier * Xi - Creators of the vast and complex systems that maintain the gravity, atmospheric pressure and artificial environments of the Hubs, as well as the highly coveted advanced AI systems that provide numerous functions where ZetaCaste stock cannot toil, the programmers of HubSpace are given a position of high praise - the highest among the MidTier castes. Given the designation XI. * Mu - Researchers, scientists, doctors and most others involved in the fields of chemistry, physics, mathematics and other fields of science perceived generally useful and worthwhile. Given the Designation MU. * Nu - Artists, musicians, thespians and others that provide to society creatively are among this Caste. Given the designation NU. * Rho - Mechanics, engineers, pilots and other individuals involved in conveyance and transportation in any means. Given the designation RO. LowTier * Delta - Representing the majority of the workforce of the security and defence organisations of HubSpace, the DeltaCaste is the highest of the LowTier groups, an occurrence deliberately engineered by the HighTiers of the ThetaCaste to encourage aspiration from the Iota and ZetaCastes to ascend to the Deltas. Given the designation DL. * Iota - Servants of all kinds, from cooks, cleaners, porters, seneschals and courtesans. Given the designation IO. * Zeta - Little more than slave labourers, ZetaCaste individuals serve as the manual labour within HubSpace, far cheaper and more disposable than any inorganic or robotic alternative. Given the designation ZT. OuterTiers * Lambda - Explorers and adventurers that defy normal social conventions to expand the fringes the HubSpace, and journey beyond them. Nearly all WaveWalkers are of the LambdaCaste, but not all Lambdas are members of the WaveWalker Guild. Typically members of the LambdaCaste start as those of Rho and Mu groups, but there is a growing presence of LowTiers among the Lambdas. Given the designation LB. * Omicron - Special Forces operatives, the elite that supposedly operate outside of jurisdiction of larger security firms and organisations. While none within the Caste would identify as such, they are given the designation CR. * Sigma - Religious leaders and fanatics are grouped together in the SigmaCaste. The local legality of belonging to such a group varies widely between different Hubs. Given the designation SG. * Epsilon - Criminals and prisoners alike, as well as all those undergoing judgement under the justice systems of their relevant Hubs and Worlds. Through altering the Caste, previous Designations are ignored, supposedly resulting in a less biased sentencing system. In reality, this is far from common. Given the designation EN. Category:Castes